Dime Tribe Knight Boi
is of the Zyurangers and the "Warrior of Hope." Biography Zyuranger Boi is the youngest and most curious member of the team at 15 years old. Despite this, he is very mature for his age. The most agile member, Boi was gifted with stealth abilities. He is a bad cook and doesn't like carrots, even though he eats more than the others. He was often paired with Mei in some missions. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Boi, alongside his team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai TigerRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Boi fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TigerRanger powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Boi's teammate Goushi received his key and saw the Gokaigers off as they left Earth. It is assumed Boi and his teammates got their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Boi, alongside his team (bar DragonRanger), was among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters As the satellite was destroyed, his team appears to retrieve their Dino Buckler. He later fought Neo-Grifforzer with his team. Video Game appearances Zyuranger video game Tiger Ranger Boi is the player Zyuranger in the first stage of the [[Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger|''Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger video game]]. As with the other stages, Tiger Ranger begins his stage wielding the standard Ranger Gun, which can be replaced with his corresponding Legendary Weapon (Saber Daggers) by finding the entrance to Barza's room in each stage. Each stage also contain ten scattered coins which will replenish the player's life gauge completely when fully collected, as well display a still of the character's mecha (Guardian Beast SaberTiger) and its specifications. At the end of the stage, the player will confront one of the main villains from the show, Boi's villain is Pleprechuan. Akibaranger The six Zyurangers appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Boi/TigerRanger: to be added TigerRanger Guardian Beast *Guardian Beast SaberTiger Arsenal *Dino Buckler *Ranger Slinger **RangerStick / Ranger Sword / Ranger Gun **Thunder Slinger *Saber Daggers Ranger Key The is Boi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TigerRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as TigerRanger. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting against Jealousto and his Gormin Sailors. *Joe became TigerRanger as part of an all-yellow change on Christmas Eve to defeat a duo of Dogormin. *In a deleted scene, the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers to demonstrate their powers to Ninjaman. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Boi received his key and became TigerRanger once more. Gallery Mmpr-yellowf.png|Luka Millfy as TigerRanger in Gokaiger. Imitations A Golem Soldier was disguised as TigerRanger as part of the Fake Zyuranger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Boi is portrayed by . Takumi Hashimoto previously had a major role in a Metal Heroes series; but unlike others (such as Kenji Ohba and Shigeru Kanai), his was not as the Metal Hero but as a human, playing of . As TigerRanger, his suit actor was . See also *Kou of the Howling New Star - The first white ranger to be tiger based from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *Jan Kandou - The first red ranger to be tiger based from Juken Sentai Gekiranger. External links *TigerRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *TigerRanger at the Dice-O Wiki